busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideyuki Okakura
Hideyuki Okakura (岡倉英之 Okakura Hideyuki) is one of Kazuki Muto's friends at Ginsei Private Academy, and the resident lecher. He is mostly seen with Kazuki's other friends Masashi Daihama and Koji Rokumasu. Appearance Okakura is a slim teenager with brown eyes and black hair that is styled as a large duck tail. Like Kazuki he is most commonly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy male school uniform. Personality He frequently plays the comic in the series, and is the butt of many jokes that assault his rather perverted nature, and has been labeled a "sexual deviant" by Tokiko Tsumura, much to his misery. He is always supportive of Kazuki's undertakings, but tends to feel a little left out when Kazuki must keep secrets. Like many of the other characters, he suspects Kazuki and Tokiko to be in some sort of romanctic relationship, and is both jealous and proud of Kazuki, and often treats him like the brother he never had. A running gag in the series is that when Rokumasu demonstrates his exceptional intelligence and seemingly knowledge in everything, Okakura will scream "JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!" in annoyed awe. Plot A New Life Arc Okakura first appears in the middle of the night with Daihama and Rokumasu telling Kazuki to shut up when Kazuki is screaming while half asleep. The next day he scolds Kazuki as he unintentionally attacked Okakura during his "rampage". He shows Kazuki his injuries from the night before and demands that he apologizes. Kazuki apologizes not long before they meet the others and race to school before the gate closes. He is later seen freaking out when he finds Tokiko's number on Kazuki's cellphone causing Okakura and other classmates to assume that he is a pervert and freaks out again when Rokumasu reads Kazuki's lips. Later on he goes with Mahiro, Daihama and Rokumasu to meet Kazuki and Tokiko outside the haunted factory. He assumes that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend and is given an evil look from Tokiko causing him and the others to bow down and apologize. He walks into Kazuki's room to show him some "nudie mags" but cringes when he finds that only Tokiko and denies that he is a pervert. He and Daihama are then shocked when she jumps out of the window. Kazuki asks him and the others if they have seen anyone who matches the description of the Papillon Masked Creator, none of his friends know while Okakura tells him to leave him alone comically. Rokumasu explains to Kazuki about the situation where Tokiko seen his and Okakura's magazines, leading Kazuki to cringe about it alongside him. When Washio destroys part of the dorm, Okakura notices that Kazuki isn't with them. He is later gobsmacked when they see Washio fly off like a bolt of lightning. He freaks out once more when Rokumasu imitates Kazuki's voice and then notices that Kazuki's quirky behavior has increased since Tokiko turned up. He is then shocked to see them return to the dorm all beaten up having just defeated Washio. He asks Kazuki if he is on any trouble, Kazuki tells him that he is and that he will sort it by the end of the night but doesn't tell him what trouble he is in. He gives Kazuki a fist bump and says that he was planning to help him anyway even if he doesn't tell him the details, he then sees him off with others and encourages him to solve his problem. Later when Mahiro passes the phone to him he encourages Kazuki even further by telling him that he prepared to show his enemy the "true power" of his greased hair. L.X.E. Arc As Tokiko is watching the news Okakura is seen interrupting the live show with Kazuki, Mahiro, Daihama and Rokumasu. The news reporter asks them if they knew "the missing boy" Koushaku Chouno, to which Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu say they don't know him. He later watches in shock as Tokiko comes up to Kazuki and punches him in the stomach before dragging him away. When Tokiko starts her first class at Ginsei Academy, the teacher asks the students if they want to ask Tokiko anything, Okakura stands up and shouts asking about her relationship with Kazuki and whether she is his girlfriend. He looks displeased when they ask Kazuki as he just says that it is a secret. He is later seen playing volleyball with his friends and Mahiro and her friends when Mahiro throws the ball at his face as if they were playing dodge-ball knocking him over. He is seen later with bandages all over his face while Mahiro is discussing ways to welcome Tokiko. Later when everyone is sleeping himself and all the students are woken up and hypnotized (excluding Tokiko who covered her ears and Chisato who has headphones on) by sound waves coming from Jinnai's Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin. He and the others are ordered to target Tokiko and take her Kakugane. After Tokiko gets passed some hypnotized students Tokiko is grabbed by Daihama, a hypnotized Okakura appears saying that he is a freak in a creepy and sarcastic way, Tokiko kicks him away before getting away from Daihama. Tokiko eventually kills Jinnai and returns to the dorm where Mahiro and the other students return to normal and wake up, all thinking that they were dreaming, in Okakura's case he said that he has a happy but embarrassed feeling and a sore neck. Tokiko then tells him and the others to go back to bed as they have all been dreaming. While they are playing soccer Rokumasu raises his concerns over Kazuki as he seemed like a zombie as he isn't paying any attention to the game and fails to wake up even when the ball hits his face. Okakura however insists that he is alright. He later tackles Kazuki when he sees him chatting to Ouka Hayasakaclaimingthat he is being unfaithful to Tokiko, but is told to shut up by Tokiko. He then sees Shusui Hayasaka sparring at the kendo club when Kazuki returns an umbrella to Ouka. He the watches Kazuki spar against Shusui who puts up a good fight but is beaten by Shusui's reverse do. Rokumasu then reveals his knowledge of the technique in full detail which shocks Okakura leading him to ask "Who the heck are you anyway?!" once more. Okakura watches Kazuki and Shusui spar again the next day and is annoyed when all the girls gather around Shusui after he beaten Kazuki again calling them cruel, after Mahiro joins them he calls her the cruelest of them all. When everyone praises Kazuki for his effort Okakura jokingly comments that he is still no match for his "pompadour attack". After watching the kendo practice, he along with the other boys decide to go to a bathhouse where he starts shouting about Shusui being smart, good looking and talented and exclaims that everyone has a secret they cannot tell. In response to this Okakura and his friends all compare the size of their genitals and get a sneak peek at Shusui's as well, however they are soon crushed as he is the "ultimate". They are later shocked as Papillon appears sat next to them in the bath. When he asks what Kazuki was talking to Papillon about, Kazuki tells him it was about the level of crime in the town, which Okakura doesn't believe at all. The next day Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu notice the poorly disguised Tai and Shi trying to "infiltrate" the school. Okakura tells all the other students that they got to check it out. Later that evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Okakura and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, however Okakura seemed to be too distracted playing video games until Mahiro changes the TV channel to the news which annoyed him as he was on "the Final Boss". Ten days later Okakura with a bouquet of flowers wrapped around his head with the others go to visit the Hayasaka twins in hospital having heard that they were in a traffic accident. On their way to their room a nurse tells them that only authorized individuals are allowed to visit and tells them to leave. They decide to charge past the nurse but are stopped by several doctors, however Kazuki and Tokiko manage to get through. Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu wait outside the convenience store until Kazuki eventually shows up. Kazuki asks them how they knew it was him walking in the street as it was really dark, they tell him that they have been friends for years and that they do not need to see his face in order to know it is him. They ask Kazuki how Ouka is doing and reminisce about old times where they would hang out outside shops after school. Okakura remarks that they don't do it anymore as Kazuki has gone "ga-ga" over Tokiko. Kazuki tells him that he doesn't recall going "ga-ga" but apologizes nonetheless. They all decide to go to the beach during the summer break, just as they did the year before. They tell Kazuki not to skip on them and that he should bring Tokiko along. One morning Okakura asks Mahiro if she has seen Kazuki, she says she hasn't and asks why he asked, he tells her that they were thinking of going to the beach for summer break, he then wonders where Kazuki could have gone so early in the morning. Later on Mahiro notices the fog outside the school and asks the others if her brother is back yet. Along with the others he looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. Shortly after the Homunculi begin approaching the school, Okakura and the others see Kazuki and Tokiko arrive, fighting the Homunculi. When they hear Shinyo Suzuki telling the students that the two warriors are also monsters, they make their way to the broadcast room. When they get there Okakura finds that the door is locked and asks Daihama if he can open it, he and Rokumasu watch on in awe as Daihama goes into a brief rage and busts the door open, braking it in the process. However upon entry he tells Daihama to watch out as Shinyo stabs Daihama's shoulder with a pencil. He rushes in and punches Shinyo in the face, however Shinyo refuses to stop his broadcast to the school so he threatens to beat him up. Rokumasu tells him that attacking him won't stop the Homunculi so they try to convince Shinyo and the other students that the two warriors are not monsters as they know who they are despite the fog. He is freaked out when Gozen enters the room and helps them to convince the students. They eventually realize that Shinyo is allied with the Homunculi, however as soon as Dr. Butterfly ditches Shinyo, he freaks out but Okakura hits him with his "pompadour attack". Soon after this they manage to convince the students and eventually join them to cheer on Kazuki and Tokiko. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. He eventually bumps into Kazuki inside the school and stops him from going into the classroom to check on everyone. When his friends tell Kazuki to go on ahead and stop the flask, Kazuki ignores them and tries to go into the classroom, however Okakura punches him in the face and tells Kazuki that they will be okay and that Kazuki and Tokiko are the only ones who can deal with the situation. As Kazuki leaves, he attempts to help get the girls to the nurse's office but faints before he can move. Sometime after Kazuki's confrontation with Victor Powered he, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko. Before Tokiko leaves he wakes up briefly and gives her his keys for his scooter so she can catch up to Kazuki and Papillon. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes ramen, the color black and cool motorbikes. **He dislikes gangs and people who litter cigarette butts. **His hobby is touring on a 50cc scooter. **His special ability is breaking tiles by head-butting them. *Nobuhiro Watsuki based Okakura off an anime screenwriter he went to an Anime Expo with. *Not one of the characters seem to notice his hairdo during the anime, but it specifically acknowledged in a "practical joke" where Kazuki and Rokumasu whisper commands to it while he sleeps, dreaming that it is curling up and down on his head. Quotes *(To Kazuki Muto) "Look at this! These scars speak for themselves!" *''"AIEEE! Kazuki's cellphone...theres a girl's phone number in it?!"'' *(To Koji Rokumasu) "What?! Who are you really?" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Hey Kazuki! You here? I got some good stuff! It's your favorite nudie mags...say what! Tokiko?!" *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura) "Lovey-dovey plus tattered and torn?!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Kazuki! Do you need help? Yeah! I'll show them the true powers of my greased hair!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "What is your relationship to Kazuki?! Are you his girlfriend?!!!!" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "Yeah...I really hate to do this but...! But hey, I'm a freak, right?!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Kazuki! I thought you were devoted to Tokiko so I stood back and wished for your happiness! But you betrayed me!" *''"Women are so cruel..."'' *''"Hmph...he's still no match for my pompadour attack!"'' *(To Kazuki Muto) "We don't have to see your stupid face to know it's you." *''"I love...the sea."'' *''"Hey girls! Wanna go get some tea with me?!"'' *''"I...hate the sea"'' Gallery cyara_okakura_img.gif|Okakura Icon okakuraconcept.jpg|Facial expressions lineart okakura2.jpg|Okakura lineart C-sonota32.jpg|Bathroom lineart ca:Hideyuki Okakura Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Protagonists